One Thousand And One Rings
by DixieMame
Summary: In the fashion of Aladdin, this Au features Silver and Sonic stumbling upon a genie, and hatching up a huge plot to win the heart of Princess Blaze. All's fair in love, war, and magic. Cancelled.
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet mother of Mobius, she's aliiiiive! Whew, College is NOT EASY. I know I've been seriously slacking off, so today I forced myself to just write something, anything. So here it is...will it become a full-fledged story? Will you get to read about the adventures of the brothers Sonic and Silver, their magic genie, and their plan to win Blaze's heart? Who knows!_

_You know I don't own anyone._

* * *

Somewhere, there is a story being read about a brave hero, defending the world from terrible evil with the aide of his amazing friends. Somewhere, there is a story about two destined lovers finally sharing their first kiss after overcoming so many obstacles. These stories, and so many more, are waiting to be read, and to be shared.

Too bad that wasn't what these two were looking for.

No, right now, the only thing on their minds was getting the treasure. Settled deep in the icy tundra, a green bird merrily hopped on one foot, delighted to be in this very cold room. "This is it! This is it! Thisisitthisisitthisisit!" He continued to babble, nearly drooling from the rambling he was going through.

"This is freezing." His partner replied, rubbing his black nose in distaste. "That's what this is. Remind me again why we're here?" Though he was a polar bear, he'd spent so many years traveling with his companion that he'd forgone his ability to withstand such low temperatures.

The question halted the duck's dance, and he placed his hands on his hips, an annoyed face plastered on. "How could you forget? There's supposed to be treasure in here!"

"Where, exactly?" The other replied, with the same look. "Under the snow, or in the ice? 'Cause that's all I see here." He waved his large arms, gesturing to the frozen walls that almost seemed to trap them, and then to the crunched white powder at their fee. "How are we supposed to find anything in here?"

The fowl clicked his tongue, removing something from behind his back. "Why, the same way we do everything!" In his hand was a small, round, black bomb, somehow already having its tip lit.

The bear's eyes widened with fright, and he began to back up. "Bean! Put that out! BEAN!"

_**KABOOM!**_

By the time the large mammal regained consciousness, he could hear his insane friend already dancing again. Pushing back an urge to throttle him soundly, he sat up on his behind, brushing off the snow that was flaked onto his fur. He paused, however, noticing the gigantic gape in the ground directly in front of him, no doubt caused by the earlier explosion.

Inside the hole, Bean was doing his merry jig, going in a circle around what appeared to be, of all things, an actual treasure chest. The polar bear had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The chest remained, however. Steel was replaced with gold, and embedded with intricate jewels. However, it was locked, not that the duck seemed to pay that hindrance any mind.

Sighing heavily, the larger of the two began to slowly climb down into the pit. "All right, so for one amazing time in your life, you may have been right. But let's hold off the party until we see what's inside, shall we?" With that settled, he grabbed the top of the chest with one hand, the bottom with his other, and began to try and pry the two apart.

"I'll tell you what's inside, Bark!" Bean replied, adding a few hip shakes to his moves, as a loud ripping sound echoed off the walls. "Rubies! Diamonds! Emeralds!"

"A book." Bark interrupted flatly.

"Books! Sapphires!" The dance halted, and the fowl turned back to him quizzically. "A book? Sheesh, Bark, you have no imagination at all!"

"I'm not imagining it." The bear growled, digging into the chest and holding up the prize. "The only thing in here is this book." He held it up as proof. It was thick, with hundreds and hundreds of pages kept tightly inside. It was bound with red leather, and yellow letters glittered out on the cover.

For all its beauty, Bean seemed equally disappointed. "What? Are you serious?!" He leapt to the chest in dismay, poking his head inside in case his accomplice had missed something.

While that fruitless search went on, Bark turned the book over, reading the cover. " 'One Thousand And One Arabian Nights.' " He read out loud. He then glanced over at Bean, who was still looking around. "You know there's nothing else in there."

"There has to be a real treasure inside!" Green whined, not caring how ridiculous he looked with his feathered behind up in the air. "Just give me a few minutes!"

Bark rolled his eyes, and decided to make himself comfortable…it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He sat down in the soft snow, and decided, for the sake of passing time, to crack the book open. "Let's see here… 'Once upon a time, there was once a powerful king, who had a beautiful wife. They ruled over their kingdom for many years…however, the wife fell sick, and passed away. Heartbroken over his loss, the king turned cruel. He ordered for a new wife to be found for him. However, no woman he found would please him as well as the first one had. Every woman was killed after spending one night with the king.' " He paused, wondering how such an evil man would be allowed to rule.

"Yeah? Then what?"

Bark almost jumped, startled by Bean's voice. He blinked to see his partner leaning over towards him, eyes gleaming with curiosity. After a small round of awkward silence, the bear continued reading. " ' One day, a woman named Sche….Scheher…uh…_Sherry_…a woman named Sherry was summoned to be the next wife. She was very afraid, for she knew the fate of the women who had gone before her. She plotted all day, and then night fell, and she was inside the king's chambers. Before he could say anything, Sherry offered to tell him a story.' "

"A-huh, a-huh, and then what?"

"Quit interrupting and you'll find out. As I was saying… 'The king was intrigued. He had not been told stories since he was a young boy. So Sherry began to speak a most wondrous tale. She said, 'This is the story of a pair of brothers, of magical genies, and an enchanting princess of flames…this is the tale of…'" Bean paused again, his eyes squinting. He could have sworn the words said 'Aladdin' and something about a lamp, and yet, he couldn't deny what he was seeing the letters say now…

"Tale of what, tale of what?!? " Bean demanded, tugging on the elder's arm in anticipation.

Bark sighed, and decided to read on, regardless of the tricks the book was playing on his eyes. "Okay, okay…

This is the tale of Silver and the Secret Ring."

* * *

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Like I said, not sure if I'm going to make this into a full blown fic, but here's the first chapter of it anyway. Enjoy!_

_All characters belong to SEGA._

* * *

"Get the guards! Sound the alarm! Someone has stolen the sacred Sol Emeralds!"

These were the screams that came back and forth in the luxurious palace. The servants yelled at the cooks, the cooks yelled at the gardeners, the gardeners yelled at the guards, and the guards wound up yelling at each other. As one might imagine, this wasn't getting anything done.

During all this yelling, the crime scene was being inspected very closely by two important figures. One got down on her knee, observing all the broken glass that lay on the floor. Some of it was from the case that held the vanished emeralds, but most of it seemed to come from the windows high above, gaping holes proving this.

"They didn't come to take all the emeralds." She finally said, standing up straight. She gestured to the destroyed case…true to her statement, not all the emeralds had been taken. In fact, if the panicking screamers actually looked at what had happened, only two were missing. "They burst in through that window, came what they could take in the time allotted, and left through the other window." She pointed to each window to make her point.

"I assure you, your highness, they will be recovered!" The male replied, speaking in a weak voice despite the fact his height allowed him to tower over her. "I can't even imagine how this came about in the first place!"

"No one was watching them." She replied in a flat tone of voice, merely answering him. "And right now, no one is recovering them. Does it take a royal order to actually get something done here?" She looked right at the older man, yellow eyes narrowed. However, she didn't let him reply, and turned away. "They belong to my family. I will get them back."

The male choked, and tried to grab her shoulder, only to back his hand away once she glared at him. "Your highness, be reasonable!" He begged, gloved hands clasped together in fright. "If you were to leave us, the entire kingdom would go into panic! Have faith in your guards!"

"The same guards that let my heirlooms be stolen in the first place?" She snapped, crossing her arms. "These thieves have disrespected me and my family. I can't allow them to go unpunished."

"They will be punished, I assure you!" He begged again. "Let me take care of everything." He then walked to the large, iron doors, and pushed one open. He put a hand to his mouth, and called out. "Royal Guards! Come here at once!"

There was a definite pause in the background yelling. It was soon replaced by dashing footsteps, and not even a minute passed before a red echidna stood before the two. Dressed in green armor and wielding a tall spear, he was quick to salute. "At your ser-"

His introduction was interrupted when several bodies crashed right into him, leading to an interesting pile-up on the floor. The man smiled nervously at the woman, who was just rubbing her temples in frustration. He cleared his throat, speaking once more. "Guards! On your feet!"

A few moments of scrambling ensued, but they managed to get onto their feet, standing side by side. An echidna, a crocodile, a chameleon, an armadillo, and a flying squirrel, all donned in the same armor and weapons, held up their arms to salute. "Yes, Vizier Eggman, sir!" They responded in unison.

"Go into the kingdom, and find the missing Sol Emeralds!" Eggman ordered, pointing a finger out to the halls. "And don't come back until you get them!"

"Yes, Vizier Eggman, sir!" They repeated, and didn't waste a moment in running out of the room. It was possible to faintly hear them argue about their previous line up, the crocodile insisting that next time they should do it in order of height.

Vizier Eggman stood proudly, apparently oblivious or ignoring the less than favorable impression the guards had given. "As I said, princess, there's no need to worry. My men will retrieve the Sol Emeralds, and even if they should fail, I can always send…" He trailed off, realizing that the room was empty, and he was talking to no one. His glasses slid down his nose as his face turned to one of shock.

Almost tripping over his red robes, the male fled into the halls, waving his arms about. "The princess has gone missing!" He yelled to the servants, who yelled to the cooks…

* * *

It never took much to wake up the young hedgehog. Today, it was only a small fly resting on his ear. Said ear flicked, trying to get the pest away. The bug flew off, but the damage had been done. With a grumble, the young boy began to sit up, stretching out his arms and letting out a loud yawn. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove all signs of sleep from his body. "Hey, Sonic…" He sighed between rubs. "How's breakfast looking…?"

No response. He removed his hands from his eyes, to find himself alone in the dark room. He frowned, and mumbled to himself as he began to stand. "I wonder if its Mina today…or Sally…" He shook his head, deciding not to let the lack of a sibling ruin his morning. He looked around the floor, and found his clothes in the same place he'd left them…acting as a pillow. He bent down and scooped them up, wrapping the worn out fabrics around his body. The once vibrant colors now limply hung a faded tan, and the moth holes were getting bigger day by day.

Not that he paid it any heed. There were more important things to attend to. He headed for the only window, which was hidden by wooden boards. He climbed upwards until he rested on the small windowsill, and began to shove the boards out of the way. He kept his eyes on the other side as he did this…he and his brother lived in an abandoned building, and to do so without paying someone rent was against the law. After making sure there were no guards patrolling about, he removed the boards entirely and carefully slid out.

The noise of people talking and animals braying let him know the market place was already open. With a smile, he hopped onto the dirty ground, and began his usual walk. The same fly found his ear, and enjoyed swirling around him, despite all the swats the hedgehog would throw at him. Flies are very attracted to things that smell foul, and a man who couldn't afford to bathe too often was one of the foulest things around.

Giving up on getting rid of the bug, he continued to stroll the market place. It was already busy, and the smells of rich foods filled the air. His stomach almost winced in pain, demanding to go and taste the treats that were being offered that day. He struggled to ignore such wants, instead choosing to go down a small alley in between shops. It smelled almost as bad as he did, filled with the unwanted goods the villagers had thrown away. Garbage, in lament's terms. A gold mine, in his terms. Rubbing his hands together, he knelt before the disgusting mess, and began to dig.

"So, the menu for today is…" He wondered out loud, and smiled when he grasped something solid. He withdrew his hands, and there was the most gracious sight he'd ever seen…a red, ripe apple. Taking a quick moment to thank the gods, he quickly grabbed it, and sat down. "Today's my lucky day!" He commented to the apple, before taking a large bite out of it. He made sure to take the chewing slowly, and savor the sweet juices that dribbled down his lips onto his peach muzzle. Life had truly blessed him this morning.

He swallowed, and was ready to take the next bite, when a strange sound hit his pointed ears. It was coming from far away…it was the sound of people, yet mixed with something else…and when he recognized the something else, he almost dropped his meal in shock. "Oh, no." He murmured, looking up to the sky. "Not the Babylon Rouges!"

As if to defy his plea, three shadows fell into the small alley. Each shadow's owner flew right over the hedgehog's head, air from their traveling devices nearly shoving him to the ground. A green flash…a purple flash…and a gray flash. There was no denying who they were. Filled with a sudden anger, the young hedgehog stuffed the apple into his shabby clothes. He could have sworn he heard the leader cackling…and whenever that man laughed, that always meant trouble.

"What have you thieves done now!" He tried to shout to them, running after the floating figures. The market place was thrown into chaos, everyone running here and there to avoid the infamous birds. The poor boy did his best to weave around the mess, still going after the three. It was a fool's act, as the birds were already out of his reach by way of their hovering boards, but that logic seemed to go over his head.

The female of the group glanced back, and snorted to see their pursuer. "Well well, the justice freak thinks he can catch us!" Her partners found this equally amusing, tossing their heads back in cruel laughs.

"Don't laugh at me!" He called back, not even looking at the ground he was running on. "Whatever you've done now, you won't get away with - "

His threat met with a clashed cry, his body colliding into someone else. The two bodies fell, and even rolled around from the force of his hit. When they finally stopped, it was the hedgehog on top, and a hooded, shrouded civilian below. Feeling the form under him, the silver one gasped, and tried to sit up. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm really really really…"

Once again, his speech was interrupted. This time, not by physical force, but by sheer mental stupidity. Words refused to form in his mouth…

…as he gazed into the most striking yellow eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

**End of Chapter One.**


End file.
